In plants, such as solar panel production plants, in which a plurality of processing devices for processing plate-shaped members are provided, a facility may be provided, which temporarily stores a plurality of plate-shaped members when the plate-shaped members are conveyed by a conveyor from one processing device to the next processing device. This facility includes a rack or cassette configured to store a plurality of plate-shaped members and a stocker or robot configured to transfer the plate-shaped members between the conveyor and the rack or cassette. A processing device provided behind this facility may be a device configured to process a plurality of plate-shaped members at the same time. Before this processing device starts its operation, a plurality of plate-shaped members stored in the rack or cassette are conveyed to the processing device all at once.
PTL 1 discloses a robot configured to store semiconductor wafers as the plate-shaped members in a cassette and take out the wafers stored in the cassette. An end-effector on which the wafer is mounted is attached to a tip end portion of an arm of the robot. By activating the arm to cause the end-effector to move, the robot stores the wafers or takes out the wafers.